


Ronnie's Favourite

by GeniaTheParadox



Category: Legend (2015)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bruises, Fluff and Smut, Jealousy, Light Dom/sub, Love Bites, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Spanking, but i've only seen the movie once so... yeah, maybe a little bit out of character, messed up ways of showing affection, surprisingly fluffy for a thing about criminals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-25
Updated: 2015-09-25
Packaged: 2018-04-23 07:56:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4869173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeniaTheParadox/pseuds/GeniaTheParadox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mad Teddy Smith didn’t get jealous, and anybody who said otherwise would be getting a face full of glass for their trouble</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ronnie's Favourite

**Author's Note:**

> Feels good to publish something new, considering my laptop is dead. Go me. 
> 
> Now I've only seen Legend once so far (and isn't it such a damn good movie oh my god), so I don't know if I've got my characterisation down. But I did my best. And mostly I just wanted something where Ronnie and Teddy get to be kind of affectionate to each other in a messed up sort of way, since you don't get much of that in the film. 
> 
> Also getting the opportunity to write smut based on Tom Hardy and Taron Egerton was a privilege that I could not refuse.

Edward Smith was absolutely not jealous. No fucking way. You didn’t get called ‘Mad’ by some of London’s most dangerous gangsters by succumbing to something as boring and predictable as _jealousy._ No, Mad Teddy Smith didn’t get jealous, and anybody who said otherwise would be getting a face full of glass for their trouble. He was just… concerned. Yeah, that was it.

Teddy considered being Ronnie Kray’s boyfriend his greatest achievement. He was positive that no one knew Ronnie like he did – not including Reggie, obviously – and he prided himself on being able to read his moods at a glance. Ronnie Kray’s moods could change in the blink of an eye, but Teddy understood him.

He knew when Ronnie hadn’t taken his meds, and when he had taken one too many. He knew when Ronnie was genuinely having a laugh with someone, and when he was pretending to have a laugh while waiting for the right time to knock their teeth out. He knew when Ronnie was actually thinking clearly, and when he had no idea what he or anyone else was on about, although that was a tricky one.

Teddy knew all the different ways that Ronnie could be horny too, of course. He knew when Ronnie was in the mood for a slow, hard fuck that could go on for hours. He knew when Ronnie wanted something quick and rough and messy – Lord knew how they hadn’t tipped Ronnie’s old caravan in the woods on its side back in the early days. He knew when Ronnie was pissed off and just needed to fuck his anger out, and Teddy was all too happy to take a bit of a beating in order to give his man what he needed. He knew when Ronnie felt like watching, like he wanted nothing more than to pick up some pretty young lad, sit back in his armchair with a cigar and watch Teddy have some fun with the stranger, occasionally directing them with the aid of his trusty carpet beater if they weren’t quite doing what he wanted.

And Teddy knew when Ronnie just needed a bit of a cuddle. It was bloody rare, but it happened. It was all in the eyes, that one. Those pretty grey peepers got a bit less full of crazy, something only Teddy could ever notice.

So it made perfect sense for Teddy to be concerned. He cared about Ronnie, loved the man to bits, although he knew better than to ever say that out loud. It was perfectly within his rights to be a tad mistrustful of this Leslie Holt bloke.

To be fair, there was nothing strictly _wrong_ with Leslie. He was a nice enough fella, handsome in a scrawny sort of way, and pretty handy in a fight. But he just… he wasn’t good enough for Ronnie Kray! He didn’t understand him like Teddy did, couldn’t read those ever changing moods, he didn’t even laugh at Ronnie’s brilliant jokes, for heaven’s sake. He just smirked. Fucking _smirked_ , the little rat-faced wanker! When Ronnie fucking Kray told a joke, you fucking laughed!

But he was getting off topic. The main reason for Teddy’s concern (and that’s all it was, alright? Concern, not fucking jealousy) was that he might be being replaced, and by someone completely mediocre at that. Leslie fit Ronnie’s type as far as appearance was concerned – slender body, nice arse, pretty mouth and all the rest. Teddy had all of that too, but he had loads more to offer him that just his good looks. He could really take care of Ronnie, and as tough as the gangster was he really needed someone other than his brother to take care of him. Leslie couldn’t do that. Leslie was only good for a fuck. And if you needed a hand casing a house to rob.

Teddy didn’t mind sharing. He’d been with Ronnie for long enough, and been to enough of his private parties to not get all possessive seeing his boyfriend with other men. But Leslie was always _there_ , hanging around on Ronnie’s other side like a preening little lapdog, smirking away as he basked in all the attention that came with being seen with one of the Krays. Honestly, sometimes Teddy wished Leslie Holt would just _fuck off_.

“You got something on your mind there, Ted?”

Teddy hadn’t realised he’d zoned out, but he had gone completely silent as he sat in Ronnie’s living room with an untouched scotch in his hand. And a silent Mad Teddy didn’t happen very often.

“Nah, I’m alright, boss,” he said, shaking himself out of his stupor. “Just… thinking.”

“Oh yeah?” Ronnie drawled, taking a drag from his cigar. Smoke billowed out of his mouth and around his head, and Teddy couldn’t explain why he liked the look of that so much. The aesthetic… or something. “Thinking away, are you? What’s going on in that fucking head of yours, eh? C’mon, spit it out.”

Teddy knew he had to speak up. Ronnie was staring at him with that glint in his eye that said he wasn’t in the mood to argue. Teddy took a large gulp of his drink, the alcohol burning some courage into him.

“It’s just… I know Leslie’s good on a job and he’s handy in a scrap and all that. But… but so am I! I’m good at nicking stuff, and I’m _great_ at fighting, and even Reg says I’m doing alright by the Firm! _And_ I got a much nicer arse than Leslie and all, so… y’know…”

Ronnie’s almost permanent frown got a little bit more pronounced. “The fuck you on about? I told you to explain yourself, but I’m none the fucking wiser. What, you got a problem with Leslie, have you?”

“No!” Teddy said, a bit too quickly. “No, ‘course not, he’s an alright bloke. It’s just… well, I was here first, weren’t I? I was _yours_ first.”

“You getting a bit jealous, are you, Ted?”

_“I ain’t fucking jealous!”_

Ronnie’s deep, rumbling chuckle was the only thing that cooled down Teddy’s sudden flare of anger. He downed the rest of his scotch just as a distraction. Ronnie stubbed out his cigar, tapping his thigh with his other hand.

“C’mere, you daft sod, I’m only pulling your leg.”

Teddy took the invitation gladly, and went to go and sit on Ronnie’s lap. He put an arm around his boyfriend’s broad shoulder, and Ronnie held him loosely around the waist. He was feeling calmer already.

“So you ain’t jealous,” said Ronnie, his drawling voice sounding bored although Teddy could tell he was far from it. “Alright, Teddy, what are you then?”

Teddy shrugged. “I dunno. I’m... _concerned._ ”

“ _Concerned?_ ” Ronnie scoffed. “Oh, you’re concerned, are you? And what’s concerning you?”

“Well, you seem all sweet on Leslie now… not that there’s anything wrong with that! You do what you want, Ron, ain’t my place to say. But Leslie don’t know you like I do. He can’t take care of you like I can.”

“You what?” said Ronnie, chuckling again. “What makes you think I need taking care of? You gonna be my little nursie now, are you?” 

Teddy let out a burst of loud, slightly manic laughter. The image of himself in a little nurse’s uniform was just too hilarious! Ronnie laughed along too, his eyes a bit less full of crazy as he looked up at the younger man cackling away on his lap. When Teddy finally calmed down he wrapped both arms around Ronnie’s neck, leaning down to plant a big, smacking kiss on his cheek.

“See, this is what I’m on about,” he said. “I’ve missed _this_. We ain’t been proper alone together in ages.”

Ronnie’s brow furrowed even more than it always was, and gestured with his free hand around the empty flat. “We’re alone right now. Or am I fucking dreaming?”

“Yeah, but this don’t happen as much as it used to,” said Teddy. “Usually Leslie’s here, getting in the way. I’ve missed having you all to myself.”

Ronnie smiled up at Teddy. It was only a small smile, but by Ronnie’s standards it was downright affectionate. “There’s enough of me to go around, y’know, Ted. Or are you feeling a bit possessive?”

“Too fucking right, I am,” said Teddy. It sounded sarcastic, but he was being completely sincere.

“Listen, Teddy,” Ronnie said seriously. “Y’know me, I ain’t a one man kinda bloke. That just ain’t the way I’m wired. But you were there for me when I got outta that bloody clinic, I ain’t forgotten that. Now, Leslie’s gonna be around for a while. He’s a good lad and I want you two to be mates. But don’t you ever think for one second that you ain’t my favourite, alright?”

Teddy blushed – actually _blushed_ , like a fucking bird! – and smiled adoringly down at Ronnie. “I’m really your favourite? D’you mean it?”

Ronnie gave Teddy a squeeze around the middle, reaching up with his other hand to gently stroke Teddy’s rose cheek with his thumb. Teddy couldn’t help but lean into the touch. It was the warmest smile he’d ever seen grace Ronnie’s face.

“’Course I mean it, darling.”

Okay, Teddy was definitely blushing now. As open and unashamed as Ronnie was about his homosexuality, calling Teddy or any of his boys an affectionate pet name like ‘darling’ happened almost never. Teddy could count the number of times he’d been called ‘darling’ on one hand, and it felt all the more meaningful because of it. It was like Ronnie’s special little way of saying those three words that neither of them had ever dared say out loud to each other, and Teddy was grinning so hard his face hurt. He leaned down and kissed Ronnie, sighing against him as Ronnie kissed him back hard and immediately took charge of things.

Teddy loved kissing Ronnie Kray. He’d do it forever if he could. Those lovely full lips were even softer than they looked, but there was nothing soft about the way he kissed. It was bruising and dominating, and Teddy all but melted against him. It was being kissed like this that made Teddy ultimately dial back a bit on all the possessiveness – there was no way Ronnie kissed _all_ his boys like this. No, this was just for him.

When they finally separated Teddy was red in the face and half hard in his trousers, and a crafty wiggle on Ronnie’s lap told him he wasn’t the only one.

“How about you take your favourite boy to bed, big man?” he asked flirtatiously, loosening Ronnie’s tie. “You can show me _exactly_ why I’m better than Leslie.”

Ronnie smirked, squeezing Teddy’s thigh hard enough to hurt. “You sure you ain’t even a little bit jealous?”

Teddy’s eyes narrowed. “I told you, _I ain’t fucking jealous_. Now take me to bed and screw me senseless!”

“Alright, alright, keep your fucking hair on. Y’know where the bedroom is, you demanding little tart.”

Teddy practically leapt off of Ronnie’s lap and away to the bedroom, giggling in excitement. By the time Ronnie had ambled in behind him, Teddy was already half way undressed, his shoes and socks kicked off and his shirt, trousers and gun holster tossed onto the nearest chair.

“You’re eager, ain’t you?” said Ronnie slowly, taking off his jacket and tie like he had all the time in the world. “Yeah, you’re an eager little one, my boy. Pants off too, little one, I’ll be right with you.”

Teddy took off his Y-fronts and kicked them aside, before he sat down on the edge of the bed. The anticipation made it impossible to sit still, and it didn’t help that Ronnie appeared to be getting undressed in _slow motion_.

“C’mon, Ronnie, please hurry up!” he whined, trying to resist the urge to touch himself – his cock was achingly hard between his legs, but he knew better than to touch himself without permission. He was the _favourite_ , after all. He couldn’t fuck it up now by being disobedient.

Ronnie didn’t move any faster, and simply rolled his eyes. “Patience is a virtue, young Edward.”

Teddy tried with some difficulty not to laugh at that. Ronnie was the least patient person he knew, especially in the bedroom. He bit his bottom lip to keep the laughter in, his leg jiggling with nervous excitement as he watched Ronnie take off his gun holster and drop it carelessly on the floor. Teddy wasn’t sure what he inexplicably found sexier; the fact that Ronnie was so heavily armed even in the relative safety of his own home, or that he treated a live weapon with such complete disregard for how dangerous it actually was. Either way his mouth was watering, and before Ronnie could get his belt undone Teddy was on his knees, doing it for him.

Teddy made quick work of undoing Ronnie’s trousers, even though his hands were shaking like crazy. He pulled out Ronnie’s cock and took as much of it as possible into his mouth in one go, gagging a little bit when it hit the back of his throat, but moaning happily all the same. Ronnie let out a low groan of approval, holding tightly onto a handful of Teddy’s hair as the younger man sucked him with relish. God, Teddy had missed this. It had been ages since he’d been able to worship Ronnie’s big, beautiful cock without also having to shove Leslie fucking Holt out of the way. Teddy was miles better than Leslie at sucking cock anyway.

Just as he was getting into it – hollowing his cheeks to suck nice and hard, swirling his tongue, twisting his hand around what he couldn’t get into his mouth, and whimpering at the taste – Ronnie pulled Teddy’s head back with a particularly hard tug on his hair. He smeared Teddy’s flushed, swollen lips with pre-come, before pushing him away completely.

“Quite enough of that, my boy,” he said, unbuttoning his shirt. “Back on the bed with you.”

Teddy licked his lips with a grin and scrambled back onto the bed, the taste of pre-come sharp on his tongue. Ronnie finally removed the rest of his clothes, putting his glasses down on the bedside cabinet, and Teddy took a moment to just look at him.

Ronnie Kray was _gorgeous_ , he didn’t care what anybody, including Ronnie himself said otherwise. Yeah, so Reggie was the more traditionally beautiful twin – Teddy would have to be blind not to know that – but Ronnie had his own kind of beauty too. The man was built like a brick shit-house for a start. Big, broad chest, huge arms, a wide, muscular back that narrowed at the waist and arched as it reached the curve of his amazing arse, and thighs like fucking tree trunks. He’d be intimidating even without all the crazy in his eyes. If he’d been around during the Roman times he probably would’ve been one of those gladiators with a helmet and a big sword, chopping people up every day. Ronnie would enjoy that.

Teddy was so lost in his little Roman fantasy he almost missed the fact that Ronnie had come  back to bed with a small glass bottle of lubricant in his hand. Now, _that_ was a surprise. Ronnie rarely had the patience for preparation. Teddy usually had to very quickly prep himself, or just grit his teeth as Ronnie fucked him raw with only a bit of spit to ease the way. This was a new one.

Ronnie crawled on top of him, leaving the bottle of lubricant on the bed, and caught Teddy’s lips in another hard, bruising kiss, all teeth and tongues. Teddy whimpered as Ronnie’s mouth moved down his jaw and to his neck, biting and sucking bruises onto his skin high enough that his shirt collar wouldn’t quite cover them up tomorrow. Ronnie moved lower, leaving a trail of angry red marks in his wake, before biting and sucking on Teddy’s nipples, flicking his tongue over them until Teddy was writhing against the bed sheets. He welcomed every bruise and bite that Ronnie had to offer. Just the thought of all those sore, stinging love bites rubbing uncomfortably against his clothes for the next few days was enough to make his cock leak all over his stomach – it was like having ‘Property of Ronald Kray’ branded across his chest. Now that was an idea…

“Spread your legs for me, Ted.”

Teddy did as he was told, looking up to watch Ronnie pour some of the lubricant on his fingers. Ronnie propped one of Teddy’s legs up on his shoulder, spreading the cool liquid over Teddy’s puckered hole before pushing a thick finger inside him. Teddy gasped, trying his best to relax as the finger was quickly joined by a second, twisting and scissoring. He could take whatever Ronnie had to give him, and to be honest, he loved the pain. You couldn’t be one of Ronnie Kray’s boys and not enjoy it when he made it hurt. Teddy pushed down on those thick, strong fingers, crying out happily as Ronnie added a third to stretch him out even more.

“Touch yourself,” Ronnie ordered gruffly, his fingers curling just right to rub hard against Teddy’s prostate. “I wanna see you come before I fuck you like a whore. And fucking _look at me.”_

Teddy kept his eyes wide open as he wrapped a hand around his prick, stroking himself quickly as Ronnie fucked him hard with those rough fingers, calloused for years of fighting. Ronnie really loved to watch, and he especially got off on knowing he was _wanted_. And holy shit, did Teddy want him. He was making enough of a racket to wake up the neighbours – not that anyone had the nerve to complain – and the look on Ronnie’s face, that steely, lustful, single-minded stare, only spurred him on. He was so close, so desperate to come all over himself like a filthy whore for his Ronnie.

One perfect rub against his prostate and Teddy’s climax hit him like a ton of bricks. He could barely keep his eyes open to watch Ronnie watching him, arching off the bed as he spilled all over his hand and stomach.  Ronnie growled in approval, his eyes dark and hooded with lust as he slowly removed his fingers. He pushed Teddy’s trembling leg off his shoulder, and poured some more lube into his hand to slick up his cock.

“Clean yourself up, little one,” he said, his voice soft but commanding. “Don’t you waste a single fucking drop.”

Teddy collected up all the pearly white drops of come off of his stomach with his fingers and sucked them clean, not taking his eyes off Ronnie as he really put on a show. Ronnie smirked once Teddy was finished.

“Good boy. Turn around.”

Teddy grinned at the praise and turned to lie on his front, his cock already twitching back to life as Ronnie pulled him up onto his knees and pushed his face into the pillow so his arse was in the air. He wiggled a little bit, arching his back and spreading his legs slightly, bracing himself for what was to come.

_Smack. Smack. Smack._

Even though he knew it was coming, those slaps to his arse cheeks still took the wind out of Teddy. It was just on the right side of painful, and Teddy couldn’t keep his gasps and moans from escaping as Ronnie went to town on him, those forceful slaps hard enough to leave Teddy’s arse purple with bruises. He wouldn’t be able to sit down without wincing for a while, and Teddy was grinning through his tears.

“Hmm, that’s right,” Ronnie muttered, talking to himself more than anything. “That’s good, Teddy. You know how to take a good beating, don’t you? You fucking love it… the harder, the better. Not such a fucking baby about it like some of the others… no, you can take it. You can take it alright… beautiful, that is. Leslie would be begging me to stop by now… but not you.”

Teddy couldn’t help but laugh loudly into the pillow. Leslie was _rubbish_ at taking a beating. But Teddy absolutely adored it; that stinging, burning pain, his skin feeling sore and tender, the agony that seemed to shoot through his whole body and straight to his prick as Ronnie’s hand met his arse. He wore those handprint shaped bruises on him like a badge of honour.

His hysterical laughter turned into a pleasurable cry when Ronnie suddenly entered him. Even with all the lube and preparation the stretch of Ronnie’s thick cock breeching him still hurt enough to make him sob, and Teddy was glad of it. He pushed back wantonly as Ronnie quickly began to thrust into him, starting hard and fast with no time for Teddy to get used to him. Both his hands were gripping Teddy’s already sore and aching arse, pulling him back every time he thrust in. Ronnie grunted out curses under his breath, but they were completely drown out by the increasingly loud noises Teddy was making.

“Oh God, yeah! Fuck me, Ronnie! Ohh fuck yes, Ron, don’t stop! Please don’t stop… _please-please-please don’t stop!”_

Teddy’s prostate was taking an absolute beating, those deep thrusts enough to bring fresh tears to his eyes. His cock was hard as a rock once again, dripping all over the bed sheets, and he was sure he was about to come a second time when Ronnie suddenly pulled out and flipped him over onto his back. Fuck, Teddy loved it when Ronnie showed his strength – it was sexy as hell being thrown about like a rag doll. Ronnie lifted both of Teddy’s legs up onto his shoulders, practically bending him in half as he pushed his cock back inside him even deeper than before.

“Christ, I love how fucking bendy you are,” he growled, the look in his eye practically feral as he fucked Teddy harder and faster. “I could twist you up good and proper, couldn’t I? Really… really fucking _break you_.”

Teddy was beyond words, trying his best to meet Ronnie’s thrusts and squeeze around the huge cock filling him up. He wanted to beg Ronnie to come inside him, but he couldn’t do more than scream out in pleasure and rake his fingernails down Ronnie’s arms hard enough to leave marks of his own. He was definitely going to come again, untouched this time, come all over himself like a dirty slag with his arse full to bursting with Ronnie Kray’s cock, and God, if it wasn’t fucking _heavenly_. He could’ve died right then and there and he wouldn’t have minded. He would’ve died a happy man.

Almost as if reading his mind, Ronnie suddenly wrapped a hand around Teddy’s neck, squeezing just tight enough to stop him breathing without doing any permanent damage – Ronnie was a professional, after all. Teddy struggled underneath him, his head swimming with the lack of air, and it was exactly what he needed. Ronnie let go just as Teddy finally climaxed a second time, come streaking his stomach and chest as the younger man cried out Ronnie’s name with abandon. Ronnie was right behind him, making a lot less noise as he buried his face in the crook of Teddy’s neck and groaned against his flush skin, thrusting messily into Teddy until they were both completely spent.

Ronnie collapsed on top of his boyfriend, breathing heavily as he let that blissful, post-orgasm feeling wash over him. Teddy let his legs fall back on the bed and wrapped his arms loosely around Ronnie, his limbs feeling like jelly and his brain turned to mush. Which was the only excuse for why he said what he said next.

“I fucking love you, Ronnie…”

The moment Teddy said it, he wanted to kick himself. Why the fuck would he say that? What would possess him to say something so fucking stupid?! He was expecting the absolute worst – a slap in the face at the very least – but Ronnie just rolled off of him onto the bed and brushed his messed up hair out of his face.

“Yeah alright, leave it out, you soppy bastard. This ain’t _Pride and_ fucking _Prejudice_. Tidy yourself up, you silly cunt, you look a right state.”

Teddy let out a sigh of relief. That could’ve gone a hell of a lot worse. He grabbed a few tissues from the bedside cabinet to clean up the mess on his stomach and between his legs, feeling like the luckiest fucker in the whole world. Not only was he Ronnie Kray’s favourite and had just had one of the best shags of his life – he couldn’t wait to see the look on Leslie’s stupid little rat-face when he showed off all these new bruises – but he’d also dodged a fucking bullet with that sentimental little slip up of his. Thank God for that.

He curled up on Ronnie’s side once he was all cleaned up, sighing contently as he rested his head on Ronnie’s broad chest while those strong arms wrapped around him. Just as he was about to fall asleep he heard Ronnie whisper something, so quiet in the stillness of the bedroom that he easily could’ve been missed. But Teddy didn’t miss it, no fucking way. He wasn’t about to forget it anytime soon either.

“Love you too, darling.”

Oh yes, Teddy was one lucky fucker indeed.


End file.
